You Have her in your Arms, but I Have her Heart
by Akai-Shine
Summary: "Pelea, pelea tanto y cuanto quieras, mi querido rey. Pero simplemente recuerda, que a pesar que tú la tengas en tus brazos, yo poseo su corazón…" IchiRuki-Dark HichiRuki


**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mí propiedad.**

**

* * *

**

**~You Have her in your Arms, but I Have her Heart~**

**Prologo**

Hasta el momento, todo en su vida había estado perfectamente normal, y eso era algo que a los días comenzaba a preocuparle. Nada de Hollows, de llamadas urgentes de la sociedad de almas, y ningún Shinigami aliado ni enemigo se había mostrado en los alrededores de la ciudad de Karakura. Todo había estado perfectamente bien, y eso comenzaba a sacar grandes sospechar de su parte.

Nadie había notado este cambio tan repentino, más que ella. Todos seguían viviendo con gran paz sus vidas, como si cosas como dioses de la muerte o criaturas que devoran almas no se trataran de otra cosa más que simples cuentos infantiles de terror que podrían causarle a uno que otro niño un corto susto. Todo parecía cómo en un inicio, para ellos tan siquiera.

Ichigo podía por fin descansar, el poder pelearse con toda libertad con sus amigos y familiares sin tener que atender a un tonto celular por el hecho de que los Hollows se encontrasen cerca o trajeran algún mal. Desde lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo hasta la extraña desaparición de Aizen, no había habido nada más que tranquilidad en la vida de todos los Ryoka.

En cierta perspectiva, ella podía sentirse feliz por todos ellos. Después de todo, había sido su culpa, ella había sido quién había metido a todos esos humanos en la guerra de la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos no habían sido nada más que simples estudiantes de instituto hasta que ella apareció en sus vidas, y hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos parecía haberse arrepentido de haberla conocido. Y eso, sinceramente, le agradaba. Pero igual, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a las peleas diarias, como si fueran una rutina de todos los días, y el saber que nada iba a ocurrir le extrañaba bastante.

Hubo ocasiones, en las que tuvo intenciones de platicar sobre eso con su camarada y buen amigo Ichigo, pero cuando siempre le llegaba la oportunidad, lentamente comenzaba a arrepentirse y de inmediato cambiaba el tema; al final siempre recibiendo comentarios absurdos y molestos del peli-naranja. Y ella no respondía ante sus insultos, y eso era una primicia para todos, pero debía admitir que el chico tenía el derecho para hablarle de esa forma.

E incluso cosas extrañas comenzaban a ocurrir a sus alrededores, sobre todo en las noches después de haberse encerrado dentro del closet del chico. Las luces se apagan, el silencio reinaba, y conforme pasaban los minutos, aquel ruido extraño que a veces llegaba a aterrarla daba su aparición. Rukia no sabía que era ese ruido, mucho menos el poder describirlo con sus propias palabras. Sólo sabía que era un…ruido, tan sólo eso. Un sonido distorsionado, que ocurría siempre después de que ambos se iban a dormir, poco después de que las luces de toda la residencia Kurosaki fueran apagadas.

Y a pesar de que había veces que ella deseaba el poder abrir con todo su coraje la puerta del closet, la única pared que le bloqueaba el saber la verdad, había siempre algo que le impedía el querer proseguir. Cada vez que tocaba la pequeña manija para arrastrar a un lado la puerta corrediza, un frío escalofrío invadía su cuerpo, y le hacía dormir al instante. ¿Por qué? Un día se llego a cuestionar, mientras examinaba con curiosidad su mano.

¿Por qué no podía atreverse a abrir esa puerta tan frágil y delgada?

* * *

Cómo la parte de arriba lo explicaba, esto es tan solo un simple y corto prologo. Esto fue escrito a las tres de la mañana, así que si ven faltas de ortografía, espero me perdonen. Bien...etto...este fic es un IchiRuki y dark HichiRuki. Él titulo lo saqué de un fic en ingles que hace mucho tiempo leí, así que si ven un fic con el mismo titulo o que tenga algo en lo similar escrito (es que no recuero si lo saque del titulo, summary o dentro del fic), no crean que va a ser plagio o que estoy tratando de hacer tonta a la gente dando a entender que yo lo pensé o cosas así. u.u

Espero no tardar mucho con las proximas actualizaciones, pero si llego a hacerlo, tratare de que no sean muy frecuentes.


End file.
